


Sofa or Bed?

by alba17



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Civil War Team Captain America, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, On the Run, Platonic Cuddling, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 14:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6988984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alba17/pseuds/alba17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam held out his arm and Steve went to him, curling into his side and laying his arm snugly across Sam's waist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sofa or Bed?

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt at comment_fic on LJ: _Steve/Sam, cuddling post-Civil War_. I picked m/m but it's really platonic, although you could read more into it if you want.

The fifth safe house in a month and it looked like all the other ones; nondescript, dingy and careworn. Steve tossed his duffle on the floor and said to Sam, "Sofa or bed?"

Sam threw himself on the bed and lay back with his eyes closed, legs dangling off the end. "Just get down here, Rogers. It's a big bed. Plenty of room. Even for a super soldier and a flying guy." He grimaced. "Don't got the wings no more, but...well."

Steve didn't have anything to say to that. He was bone tired and not in the mood for a conversation. He flung himself down next to Sam. "Yeah, you're right, seems big enough." He closed his eyes and gave in to the fatigue, just for a moment. The constant worry and stress of being on the run was getting to him. He never thought he'd be a fugitive from his own government. Not to mention dragging Sam and everyone else along with him and worrying about Bucky too. He turned on his side to face Sam and let out a long breath. Sam’s arm lay across his face, hiding his eyes; his chest rose and fell with the slow rhythm of his breath and his lips were slightly parted.

Steve rolled onto his back again and sighed.

"Come here," Sam murmured. "I hear those sighs. Can't have my Cap sighing away like that."

Steve turned to him. "Thought you were asleep."

"Thinking about tomorrow."

Steve sighed again. "Yeah."

Sam held out his arm and Steve went to him, curling into his side and laying his arm snugly across Sam's waist. "You can't let it all get to you," Sam said. "This isn't forever. Didn't Tony tell you he was trying to work things out? Just a matter of time." Sam wrapped his arm around Steve's shoulders and held him close. The warm comfort of Sam’s body drew Steve in and he buried his nose in Sam’s shirt, letting the familiar scent surround him. More often than not these days he and Sam ended up bunking together and offering each other physical comfort. It was a small thing but it helped.

"Maybe," Steve mumbled into Sam's shirt. The way things were going, Steve wasn't sure of anything anymore.

Sam squeezed Steve's shoulder. "Have faith. I think Tony'll do right by you in the end. In the meantime, you got us. You got me. Go Team Cap." The last he said in a jokey half-serious tone. They all knew Team Cap wasn't in the best of shape right now.

Steve snuggled deeper into Sam's embrace. "Thanks, Sam."

"For what?"

"Just for being there." Steve tightened his arm around Sam's waist and Sam brought his hand up to stroke Steve's hair. The soothing touch reminded Steve of his ma and he leaned into it. "For sticking by me. It means a lot."

"Anything for you, you know that. I'm like mold, can't get rid of me." 

"Thank god for that." 

Silence grew between them. Under his arm and against his chest, Steve could feel Sam’s breath, up and down, up and down. He concentrated on that, watching the rise and fall of Sam’s stomach and trying to let everything else fall away, the worries and the guilt, the uncertainty. The rhythm slowed and eventually they fell asleep just like that, fully dressed. 

*

The next morning, Scott gestured to Clint as he leaned in the doorway drinking coffee. "Well, will you look at that," Clint said, coming over. 

"Sshhhh," Scott said softly. "Let them sleep." He looked at Steve and Sam fondly. They'd shifted in the night and Steve's shirt had ridden up to reveal a strip of skin. Sam had his head on Steve's shoulder and his arm around his waist. "I know we're grown men and all, but that is just too cute."

"Jealous?"

Scott cleared his throat and took a quick sip of coffee. "Course not."

Clint snorted. "Right." He put his hands in his pockets and leaned against the wall.

Scott raised an eyebrow. 

"A man can look."

They stood there for a long few minutes, watching. Then their eyes met and they both moved out of the doorway simultaneously. "Okay, we should probably get..," Scott started, at the same time Clint said, "This is creepy as fuck." 

When they were gone, Steve cracked open an eye and guffawed. "Oh my god." 

Grabbing onto Steve, Sam burst out laughing. "I didn't think they were ever gonna leave. Whoo, Team Cap."

"Maybe next time we should invite them in." Steve chuckled.

"Whoa, Rogers, time out. I ain't that desperate."

"What, group cuddling not your thing?" Steve arched a brow.

"Not exactly." Sam reached for Steve. "I got one man here and that's you. Now get in here for one last hug before we gotta face the day." 

Steve grinned, glad to have something to laugh about. He let Sam take him into his arms again. It made him feel good, like he had a place where he belonged. That was something he needed right now. "Next time let's just take the bed and not even bother with the sofa."

"Sounds good to me, Cap, sounds good to me."


End file.
